Adventure time:Un dia de soledad
by Megapink10
Summary: Jake y Beemo se fueron de viaje,no ha pasado nada en la tierra de Ooo,haciendo que Finn se aburra.Sin embargo el junto con Marceline,buscaran un misterio que surgio de la nada. NO ES FINNCELINE
1. Aburridos

**Hola!Volvi con un fic de la serie "Hora de Aventura",se me ocurrio en mis últimos días de clase,cuando esperaba a que me recogieran de la secundaria y tenia mi que les gusta,este no es un one-shot.  
Tengo otro fic de "Regular show",pero aun no lo termino por completo,este fic lo hice con flojera :D  
Mi titulo es una parodia al titulo del libro "100 años de soledad" aunque nada que ver**

Disclaimer:Adventure time with Finn and Jake pertenece a Pendleton Ward

-  
-Hermano,en serio te tienes que ir?-dijo Finn en tono triste,mirando a Jake cuando estaba a punto de salir y subirse a Arcoiris.-No ha habido nada de aventura en 2 dias,Beemo fue a un viaje,y ahora tu Jake?  
-Lo siento hermano,tengo que ir a la casa de los suegritos!Ya sabes a arreglar unos asuntos,aun estas chamaco para entenderlo  
-Oh vamos! No va a ser algo..de eso…  
-Si..  
Finn puso una cara asqueada,entoces con un tono triste enojado dijo:  
-Ok ok! Me quedo!  
-Bien..adios Finn!  
El perro se fue con la cerro la puerta y se sento en el sofá.Sentia que estaba a puto de enloquecer,no había nada interesante o en peligro durante 2 rey helado no secuestro,o no había mounstros ni cosas mutantes.  
Finn suspiro un poco y se sirvió leche,salio afuera a ver si había algo interesante:Nada.  
-Aghh Demonios! Que paso Ooo? Donde esta la acción!-Grito el humano de manera fuerte.  
Entro y pensó:  
-Marceline?

El humano se dirigio a casa de la vampiresa,vio a través de la ventana que la chica dormia en el aire,traía puesta un blusón azul-grisaseo y el cabello no quizo despertarla,pero cuando se iba a ir,se escucho la voz de la chica:  
-Pasa Finn  
El chico paso algo confundido en relación a lo que acaba de ver.  
-Que no estabas durmiendo?  
-No,solo estaba aburriéndome,no ha habido nada interesante,tan aburrida estoy que creo que me voy a dormir  
-Entiendo…y mas sin Jake  
-Y asi hacemos algo juntos?  
-Ju..ju..juntos?-dijo titubeando y sonrojado Finn  
-Si,dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-dijo Marceline  
-Ok…saldré un minuto..  
Finn corrió y se sento en una de las rocas de la barranca,se quedo pensativo mirando el atardecer:  
-Por que hice eso?Sera que…  
Marceline había salido ya vestida con una blusa de manga larga morada y unos shorts con botas,y un sombrero y,obviamente su chica se acerco con curiosidad tocándole el hombro a Finn,provocando que se asustara  
-Finn,que pasa?-dijo Marceline  
-No, miraba el atardecer  
Ya se había metido el sol,ambos se quedaron sentados viendo la salieron a pasear,buscando un poco de veía algo cuando pasaban por un bosque,una sombra que paso rápido  
-Marcy,Marcy  
-Que ocurre?  
-Alla-dijo el humano señalando-una sombra!Algo ocurrio  
Ambos se dirigieron rápido hacia el bosque a ver esa sombra misteriosa

**Pues como dije,estaba con flojera de hacer este que el próximo capitulo no será tan flojo**  
**  
**


	2. Chocolate

_**¡Oh dios! Iba a borrar este fic, pero me di cuenta de que tuvo éxito mi flojera XD  
Ok ok, escribí esto en la noche, ya ni me acoraba de la trama Jajajaja.**_

_**DIisfroy ;)**_

DISCLAIMER: "Adventure time" _**pertenece**__** a Pen Ward y Cartoon Network Inc.**_

Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia aquel lugar, tenía un gran tamaño. El par se quedo petrificado y Finn saco su espada  
-No te preocupes Marceline, yo veré quien es  
Y al acercarse, salto a atacar.  
La sombra solo era un caracol que saludaba  
-Oh Jajajaja…  
-¿Finn, que era eso?-grito la vampiresa desde lejos  
-Era solo un caracol-grito Finn  
-¡Entonces vámonos! Tenemos que buscar algo emocionante, no algo aburrido  
-Ok, allá voy  
Sin embargo, Finn sintió un escalofrió, se asomo por detrás y no había nadie. Solo el caracol  
-De seguro alucino cosas…  
Se fue corriendo hacia Marceline, entonces pregunto:  
-¿Por qué te quedaste allá?  
-Bueno…me creerás loco…  
-¿Creerte loco? Por favor crecí con un padre que roba almas y tú me dices que te creeré loco, dilo con confianza, no diré nada, por mas loco que sea...  
-Muy bien, creo que acabo de sentir, algo maligno  
-Maligno…y ¿Cómo sabes que es maligno?  
-No se… ¿Mi sentido de héroe?  
Marceline se quedo un minuto pensando, luego suspiro y dijo:  
-Muy bien, creo que tienes razón, aunque pienso que es algo raro que te pase ese tipo de cosas  
De repente, se escuchaba un grito en el castillo del dulce reino.  
-¡Oh si! Ya era hora de que pasara algo-dijo Finn sacando su espada-Creo que los gritos son de la Dulce Princesa  
-Definitivamente te acompaño-dijo Marceline emocionada  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia El Dulce Castillo, y desde lejos se podía ver en una de las torres que Dulce Princesa gritaba.  
Finn pidió a Marceline que lo subiera a esa torre. Entro por la ventana y en posición de ataque grito:  
-¡Voy a matarte!  
La princesa grito de horror, luego reacciono enojada y dijo:  
-¡Finn! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?  
El humano se quedo atónito ya avergonzado y respondió:  
-Pensé que te atacaba alguien…  
-¿Por qué habría de atacarme alguien?-dijo aun enojada  
-Por que gritabas…  
-¿Qué? Esos no eran gritos, esos eran los cantos del reino salvaje, mañana tengo que ir ya que habrá fiesta y las princesas tenemos que hacer ofrendas.  
-Oh, ok…  
De repente, la vampiresa entro, "DP" de mala gana dijo:  
-Ah, hola Marceline  
-Hola Bonnibel-dijo con tono de molestia  
-¡No-me-llames-Bonnibel!  
-Como sea, vámonos Finn…  
De pronto unas manchas de color café, que habían caído de la pared, Finn se quedo viendo arriba, sospechando.  
-¿Gotas de chocolate?-dijo el humano-Que raro…

**Intente hacer lo menos flojo posible este capitulo, he de aclarar que en este fic el caracol no esta poseído, así que no sospechen con el "Linch". No se cuando escribiré el otro capitulo, aun ando con mi otro fic.**

He aquí mis respuestas a los reviews:

*kevinkev18:  
Jajajaja no te preocupes aquí esta el capitulo 2

*Conilina:  
Creo que este no quedo tan flojo  
Emmm…mi fic no tiene "Finnceline" ya que no me gusta añadir parejas a mis fics, prefiero ser mas fiel a la serie (Además de que me gusta la pareja "FinnXFlamePrincess) y pues no lo se, gustos de los fans, pero no te preocupes lo de Finn y Marcy solo fue una referencia.

Hasta la proxima


	3. El misterioso caso de la sustancia

**¡Hola! He aquí el capitulo 3, de este fic. He estado muy agotada con las ideas, aparte de que en 2 semanas entrare a tercero de Secundaria, y mejorar mis calificaciones. Pero mejor me apresuro con esto. Ah y tuve un "Fail" en el capitulo anterior, puse pared en vez de techo.**

**Disfroy ;)**

**Disclaimer: "Adventure Time" pertenece a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network Inc.**

Los chicos miraron el techo, que estaba lleno de chocolate sin razón alguna. Finn se quedo mirando a la princesa de manera sospechosa  
-Oye, no sabia que había chocolate en el techo.  
-¿En serio princesa?-dijo la vampiresa- Como puedes ser tan ciega, quizás eres tonta y aburrida, pero jamás te creía ciega…  
-¡Como te atreves!  
Las dos chicas se miraban con furia, Finn se puso entre las dos, calmándolas y diciendo:  
-Chicas, chicas, dejan de pelear y hay que pensar como llego ese chocolate al techo, Princesa ¿Pediste chocolate hoy?  
-No que recuerde  
-¿Llego algún súbdito de chocolate?  
-Veamos-se quedo pensando DP- Mentita, Pan de canela, La niña de turrón… no, nada de chocolate.  
-¿Seguro que es chocolate Finn? Parece que es otra cosa, no tiene el mismo color que el chocolate.  
El humano salto para probar aquella sustancia café, apenas con uno de sus dedos toco algo, pero al ponerlo en su boca, su cara quedo con ganas de vomitar.  
-Iagg, ¡Que asco! Esto no es chocolate  
-¿A que sabe?-dijo Marceline  
-Es algo difícil de describir, solo sabe asqueroso  
-Déjame probar  
La vampira se dirigió al techo y probo la sustancia. Esta no mostro ningún signo de que tuviese asco.  
-Sabe muy dulce  
-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Finn  
-Si, sabe como a un pastelito de muchos sabores, y con relleno de crema  
-Ahora lo pruebo yo-decía la princesa  
Esta se subió a una silla, y alcanzo a tocar la mancha, la probo y se quedo paralizada, luego puso una cara como si hubiese probado un limón.  
-Que… ¡Acido!-dijo con horror DP  
-¿Acido?-dijeron Finn y Marceline  
-Si, esto es demasiado acido, sabe raro, que asco  
El muchacho puso una mirada pensativa, a el la sustancia le supo asquerosa, a Marceline dulce y a la Princesa acida. Entonces la Dulce princesa decidió agarrar un frasco de su estante, y tomar una muestra de "La cosa café".  
-Es mejor averiguar para que sirve esta cosa, puede que sea una ayuda o un peligro para Ooo  
-Preferiría que fuese un peligro-dijo Finn-Así habría un poco de acción  
-Si, he notado que estos días, ha estado muy tranquilo el paisaje. Es bastante raro que pase eso.  
-Si, y lo peor es que Jake se fue y no volverá hasta quien sabe cuantos días-dijo Finn con histeria.  
La chica de pelo rosa, se quedo pensando unos minutos, y tuvo una idea.  
-Creo que ya tengo a un conejillo de indias para mi maquina  
-¿Maquina?  
-Si, una maquina que te envía a otras tierras, quizás allá si tengan problemas, vamos a verla.

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, perdón que no haya sido más larga que la anterior, además dejaron a la pobre de Marcy sola ¬¬  
Creo tener mas ideas para capítulos futuros, y a lo mejor resultan ser buenas XD**

¡Bye bye chicolotes!

*rustjacque12: Lo siento por no incluir Finnceline, y gracias por leerlo


	4. AVISO: APLAZAMIENTO DE FIC

**AVISO SOBRE EL FIC "UN DÍA DE SOLEDAD" DE ADVENTURE TIME**

_**Bueno, en primera les mando un cordial saludo y les digo que por ahora este fic se quedara hasta el ultimo capitulo que publique, no puedo escribir ahora por razones personales, quizás lo continúe en vacaciones de Navidad y lo estrene en Diciembre o Enero, por ahora lo dejo donde esta.**_

Atte.  
Rosa Angélica (Megapink10)


End file.
